Dinner With The Firsts
by Shade the Hero
Summary: Why should a Cadet be nervous about having dinner with SOLDIERs? They're only First Class Heroes. Surely his Second Class best friend would help make it a bit easier for him. Oh right, he forgot that he was talking about Zack Fair. One-shot connected to a collab with fangirlMasquerade.


_Hello everyone! I'm back again with another addition to my stories. This is both new and not so new if you've been following the collab I've been working on with Bahamut Fury, but I'll get to that in a moment._

 _First, I'd like to apologize for the lack of updates. A lot of things have been happening lately and I've been dealing with many major changes in my life. Sadly, it's had a massive crippling effect in my writing. But fear not, I can see the light at the end of the tunnel. It's still a ways off, but at least I know it's there. I hope to start giving you all regular updates soon. Just give me a bit more time guys._

 _That being said, this one-shot is as my friend put it, a tease of sorts. Over on her profile is a wonderful collab titled "Operation: Sleepover". What started out as a simple role play exploded into a huge story filled with laughs, pranks and all manner of randomness that only Zack Fair can unleash. This is a sneak peak of sorts. Not 100% like the original, but not completely different either._

 _SPOILER ALERT! This one-shot does reveal some parts of the story that haven't been updated yet. If you'd rather not have some of the fun spoiled then I suggest reading the story on Bahamut Fury's page first. ;)_

 _Final Fantasy VII and all its characters belong to Square Enix. Operation: Sleepover belongs to Bahamut Fury and Myself as a joint collab on her profile._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Dinner With The Firsts_**

Zack stood in his living room waiting for Cloud to get ready. Both had been in dire need of a shower after their training session in the slums and although Cloud looked exhausted there was no backing out of where they had to go. Zack had no problem with it, but he was still unsure how his new blonde friend would handle the evening. Looking back at the clock above his kitchen sink again he sighed and called out to the cadet.

"C'mon Cloud! You don't want to make a bad impression on them by showing up late, do you?"

From behind the bathroom door Cloud rolled his eyes. As if earlier hadn't made an impression on him? What with blasting a train car with Thunder and impaling a steel beam with a large chunk of ice. Not to mention the previous night when he had stood up to them and especially the General of all people. It was that crazy action that had gotten him into this mess in the first place.

He finally gave up trying to tame his spiky hair, it would forever defy his attempts to flatten itself and look like normal hair. Calling it a lost cause he emerged from the bathroom and sighed. "Alright, I'm ready."

Zack folded him arms and shook his head making Cloud confused. "What?"

"You're not going there dressed like that," the SOLDIER replied.

"Why not?"

Zack pinched the bridge of his nose and tried not to laugh. "Because this is a simple dinner, not a military mission." Honestly he couldn't believe Cloud was going there dressed in his cadet uniform.

Cloud blinked at his friend and pointed to him, "But you're going in your uniform, what's the difference?"

Zack blinked, he did have a good point, but he was so used to wearing his Second Class uniform that it seemed perfectly natural to him. "That's different. When you make SOLDIER you can wear your uniform all you want, but cadet outfits are so..." He didn't really know how to describe them without putting his friend down.

"Horrible," Cloud answered for him. "Okay, give me a few more minutes and I'll find something else."

Zack smirked as he watched the kid vanish into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. Just then his PHS buzzed and Zack flipped it open to read the message Angeal had sent him.

 _"You're late pup."_

Zack glanced back up at the closed bedroom door before replying, _"Sorry 'Geal, we'll be there soon."_

Cloud emerged from the bedroom a moment later wearing a black pair of pants and a grey T-shirt. "I didn't really bring much, so this is what I was gonna wear tomorrow."

Zack just shrugged as he opened the front door. "No sweat, you can borrow some of my clothes. I might have something that'll fit."

 _. . ._

Angeal put his PHS away as Genesis sat down with his hot chocolate in hand. He had been in a sulking mood since he had arrived in Sephiroth's apartment. It wasn't anything that had happened from earlier in the day. The fiery commander had long gotten over that. It was the rule that the General had declared the moment he had set foot in the apartment.

 _"No Loveless."_

He hadn't quoted it once all day, nor had he really bothered his friends about it, so why was Sephiroth being so harsh about it now? He already had his fun teasing him about it earlier. Still, he couldn't help the urge to place his hand over his coat pocket where his beloved traveling novel was safely kept.

"What's taking them so long?"

Angeal leaned back into the couch and shook his head at his impatient friend. "Calm down, Gen. Zack just messaged me back. They'll be here soon."

Gen huffed in annoyance.

From where he stood in the kitchen, Sephiroth didn't even glance at his two commanders as he got the plates ready that Angeal had brought, mostly because he lived alone and didn't have enough plates originally for everyone. "I imagine the cadet could be taking his time in order to come to terms with the event."

This caused both of them to turn and look at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Genesis.

"It means the cadet is trying to gather up his courage to dine with us," offered Angeal. Gen looked at him like he had just said Sephiroth was wearing a tutu. "That's just stupid. It's not like it'll be our first meeting? He's already been around us twice."

Angeal huffed at that and folded his arms. "Yes, and both times you've managed to scare ten years off his life. Maybe tonight you should think twice about what you say?"

"Angeal is right," Sephiroth added. "You keep preaching how he is a promising addition for SOLDIER, yet all of his skills shall be pointless if you scare him away."

Gen threw his hands up in the air. "Alright, alright! I'll behave myself, sheesh. You set one cadet on fire and the whole company thinks you'll burn the building to the ground." As many times and Genesis imagined setting fire to the president's rear, he'd never actually go through with it. At least not unless pushed too far.

 _. . ._

A few minutes later Zack and Cloud had arrived outside of Sephiroth's apartment. The SOLDIER stopped in front of the door and placed a comforting hand on Cloud's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "Now just remember, Gen seems threatening, but most of the time he's only teasing. You'll know he's serious by the reactions of the others. Besides, Angeal will keep him in line for the most part. He's been Gen's friend since before I met him."

Cloud nodded and let out a slow breath. It really wasn't Genesis that made him nervous. It was the General himself. Sure, he had done fine the first two times. Standing up for Zack in the Second's apartment when they had confronted the pair and then in the train graveyard when Sephiroth had not only given Cloud a demonstration, but also observed him and Zack sparring. This time there was nothing to distract the General from Cloud's clumsy awkwardness. The blonde wasn't really that much of a talker, and from what he had learned in his short time in Shinra, neither was Sephiroth. He hoped the other three would carry on the conversation and he wouldn't have to say much.

"I'm ready."

Hearing that, Zack's smile only grew and he knocked on the door. It was Angeal who answered. "Zack, Cloud. Glad you two could join us. Come on in." He opened the door wider and stepped to the side to allow them to enter.

"Thanks, Angeal," Zack replied as he made his way in, not caring to wipe his boots by the door. Cloud however was not so careless. He wiped his boots outside in the hall before entering and taking off the Third Class sword and leaned it against the wall by the front door. Angeal tilted his head when he saw it. "There's no reason to bring your sword here Cloud. No one's going to come at you."

The blonde looked up at him and blinked in confusion. "Oh, but Commander Rhapsodos let me borrow it this morning, I wasn't sure where he got it from, so I thought I'd return it to him."

Angeal chuckled as he patted the boy on the head. "It's alright, you can call him Genesis. This is a simple dinner, not a mission."

"As long as he doesn't call me Gen I don't mind," the red-head replied from his spot on the couch. Zack chuckled as he mindlessly walked over and leaned against the same couch. "But I call you that all the time, what's the big deal if he calls you that?"

Genesis huffed at the thought as if it wer obvious. "You're a SOLDIER, he isn't. When he becomes a Third _then_ I'll think about it."

"You mean _if,_ " Sephiroth replied and Cloud gulped at what he said. It was clear he still had much to prove.

"Awe, Come on, General, Cloud's improved a lot over these past couple of days," Zack defended. "I bet that training we did earlier already brought him up to par with his other classmates, if not got him a little bit ahead. They haven't started training with materia yet, after all."

Cloud smirked a bit at that. It was true. Materia training wasn't supposed to start until next week and already Cloud was fairly good with Cure and Ice. Thunder needed a bit of control and Barrier needed work, but otherwise he was looking good for a rookie cadet. The only one he hadn't tested was Fire and that one made him a little nervous.

"Sit down and relax, Cloud." The blonde blinked as Angeal moved away from the door and sat in the only free chair in the room leaving only the couch which was currently occupied by Genesis. He slowly started making his way over to the couch when Angeal turned his focus towards his pupil. "Zack, why don't you help Sephiroth set up the table?"

"I can do it," Cloud offered. It was better than sitting and doing nothing and it showed that he was willing to be helpful. Even if it was something as simple as setting the dining room table.

What he failed to realize until he got there was that Sephiroth was also setting the table. The General watched the cadet without looking directly at him. He could tell how nervous the blonde was by the sound of his quick heart rate. Perhaps this had been a bad idea. When everything was set Sephiroth went back over to the counter to make sure everything was ready. "Thank you," he said to Cloud as the boy set the last plate and utensils.

"You're welcome, General."

"Sephiroth," the older man replied. "There's no need to address me formally when neither of us are on duty."

Cloud nodded in reply, "Yes sir, uh, I mean Sephiroth."

The general hid the smirk that begged to form. Likewise, Gen had to bite back a sharp remark concerning the issue, but he had promised to behave and he was giving it his best effort, but the cadet was very much like a nervous chocobo. Zack could only shake his head as Angeal did his best to remain the most composed one in the room.

Sephiroth gave everything one last look before nodding his approval. "I believe everything is ready."

At this the other three got up and helped set the food on the table before taking their place. The table was round and large enough to fit six, but with only five present that meant there was enough room for them to sit comfortably. Still, with the individuals present even an entire building wasn't big enough for them when their moods turned. Because of this, Angeal positioned himself in between Zack and Genesis so that he could intervene should either one get out of hand. That meant Cloud was positioned with Zack on one side and Sephiroth on the other.

The cadet was still nervous with Sephiroth so close, but it wasn't that he was afraid of the General anymore. Instead all his fear was directed at not looking like a complete idiot in front of him. The guy was his hero after all.

As food was passed around and after Angeal insisted they say grace they were allowed to dig in and enjoy their meal. Zack was noisily enjoying his food. "This stuff is great! what is it?"

Gen smirked and Angeal shook his head. "Only you would ask what it is after taking a bite."

Sephiroth took a drink from his glass to wash his last mouthful down before answering, "It's Italian."

Cloud swallowed before adding his own input. "I've had Italian before, but this is much better."

Genesis decided he had waited long enough. "You come from a small town up in the mountains, right? I'm surprised to hear you've tried something so...exoctic."

Cloud merely shrugged at the comment. "Not really. Sure it's uncommon in Nibelheim, but it's not impossible. I've also tried Sushi, but I wouldn't eat it again unless I was starving."

Angeal smirked as he set his glass down. "I don't care much for Sushi either. I prefer my meat cooked."

Zack all but gagged at the very idea of uncooked meat. "Yuck, that sounds even worse than the ration packs they give us on missions."

"It's different, but not that bad," Sephiroth added. "It also depends on the sauce you put on it. Soy is most common, but I rather enjoy it with Teriyaki."

"I didn't think the sauce mattered that much," the cadet replied.

"Sometimes it's the seasoning that makes the meal," Genesis smiled cheerfully at the cadet which confused more than a few others at the table.

Angeal coughed into his hand before changing the topic. "Zack, there is something important to discuss that concerns your new friend, however I'd appreciate it if you didn't interrupt until I finish. Can you manage that?"

Zack blinked with noodles hanging between his fork and his mouth as he answered, "Sure,...I think. What's up?"

"What you did last night set off a few chain events that are a bit concerning," he began.

"I know, we pissed off Hojo and he wants revenge. What else is new?" Zack interrupted but stopped with a glare from Angeal.

"It's more than just that. Until further notice it's been decided that Cloud shall stay with you in your apartment. His things have already been moved and are currently in my apartment."

Zack was beaming. "Awesome!"

Cloud nearly choked on food hearing this. "Wh-what?! What could have happened to move me in with a SOLDIER?"

Angeal glanced over at Genesis, letting him know that he had the floor. "It's simple, Cadet. That stunt you and Zack pulled by messing with your fellow bunkmates did not bode well in your favor. They were planning revenge."

Cloud blinked, a bit surprised. "Revenge? What kind of-"

"Rope, duct tape and a T-shirt with the phrase 'SOLDIER's PET' written in red, I'll let you figure out the rest," Genesis replied before taking another drink from his glass.

Sephiroth watched from the corner of his eye as the realization slowly dawned on the cadet. Cloud knew. Zack clenched a fist and it was rare to see anger on the normally cheerful teen. "That's crazy! Who the heck let creeps like that into the program?"

"We're also looking into ways to change the cadet application forms to help weed out youths like them in the future," Angeal replied, "however we have to deal with the current ones in another way. Since Cloud no longer lives in the cadets dorms I'm allowed to reveal that there will be a surprise inspection tomorrow morning and all cadet bunks will be searched and anything suspicious found will be dealt with then."

Sephiroth then decided to take the floor. "Strife will still attend normal classes, but since he's already been receiving special training it's been deemed necessary that the rare exception has been made. It won't be a special case for long however," he added pointedly staring at Zack who was a little unnerved and confused by the General's gaze. Was there something he wasn't telling him?

Cloud just sat there looking at them with a stunned expression. They were looking out for him? The thought gave him a choked up feeling. He'd expect it from Zack, but the three Firsts? Not in a hundred years. "I...I appreciate what you're trying to do, really, but I can handle myself."

Genesis huffed as he sat back and looked at Sephiroth. "Told you he'd refuse. Though, I'm surprised he'd turn down an offer from the General of all people."

"Genesis," Angeal warned.

"No, Gen is right," Sephiroth replied. "If the cadet believes he can handle getting blamed by his peers for getting special treatment and if he is capable of sleeping with one eye open and possibly being blamed for the inspection tomorrow which the cadets will no doubt assume he is the reason for it, then it means less paperwork for us to deal with. Even though at this point it'll mean more paperwork to undo what we've already done in terms of getting him moved to Zack's apartment."

"Come on, guys. Aren't you being a bit harsh?" asked Zack.

"That's how this company works, Fair," Genesis told him.

Cloud looked at each one of them before summoning up his courage. "It's not that I don't appreciate it, I'm just...I don't understand why you'd be willing to go to such lengths to help a simple cadet."

Gen laughed at that, "Hate to break it to you Strife, but it seems you're not as 'simple' as you think you are. After all, You're skill with materia is pretty rare. Sure, cadets can have a knack for them and cause explosive results, but normally it's just one burst and they're spent. You managed to generate reactions from four different elements, one right after the other. That is a rare talent, not seen in this company since I was a cadet."

Zack was surprised, "Seriously?"

"His swordsmanship isn't that bad either," added Angeal. "A little more work and he should be at the head of his class."

Cloud nodded his thanks to them, though he was still unsure why they were going to such lengths for him. He thought he looked like a fool in front of them, but obviously that wasn't the case. "I appreciate it, I just don't see what makes me different from any other cadet."

Genesis was more than happy to answer that. "It's quite simple really. Every SOLDIER at this table has a rare element to their soul. One that has no name. None of us can even pinpoint exactly what it is. But we can sense it in others and we've all noticed you also have that element."

Zack was looking pretty pleased with himself, knowing he was included among the SOLDIERs. Cloud was just surprised. "But, I haven't really done anything."

Sephiroth looked directly at Cloud who returned the gaze, "Like Genesis said. None of us can accurately describe what this mystery element is, however we can sense it in others. I pass by countless cadets and order SOLDIERs around on a daily basis and none of them have what I sense in you or the others in this room. I suspect that is the reason why Angeal took on Fair as his student and why in turn Fair singled you out. It's your responsibility to strengthen that element and if you succeed you will make a great SOLDIER."

It was then that Cloud realized it. These three weren't trying to intimidate him, nor were they trying to chase him off by making him feel uncomfortable. That was just his own nerves and self doubts. They were trying to help him. They were...they were trying to include him into their small circle. Cloud felt so humbled in that moment. No longer did he feel nervous around them, it was an unyeilding respect that drove him instead. The others sensed it in the room too. He had finally realized and for the first time since arriving he allowed himself to relax.

"Thank you. I won't let you down."

Zack chuckled as he ruffled Cloud's hair. "You better not. Don't want to make me look bad, do ya?" He teased, still hoping that he'd become the kid's mentor when he made First.

 _Fin~_


End file.
